Something More
by GreenEyedLilBoo
Summary: Theen Norlens is a 19 year old who is very poor and has a strange appearance. She moved to ForgetMeNot with her sister Jill, and discovers the towns' Phantom Theif. What happens when a standout girl, meets a sneeky, attractive theif?
1. Strange Appearance

Honest to goodness!

Ever since my sister Jill and I moved to this small town I can't get any money around here! What does she expect me to do? Help her raise that darn forsaken farm? Not even in a million years could ANYONE, EVER get me to even work on a farm.

As you could guess I am more of a city girl. Maybe with a slight attitude? Well whatever, it's how the Goddess drew me. My name is Theen Norlens and I'm from Chicago. My sister Jill and I moved to this tiny village 3 seasons ago.

My attitude has ranked down a lot but I still got my moments.  
>Like whenever people feel the need to point out that I don't wear shoes, or that Jill and I don't seem related. It ain't there buisness anyways!<p>

So moving on ,

It was a pretty dark night out and I walked up the hill and the breeze picked up BIG TIME. "Geez, dang wind messin' up my hair!" I patted down my long ginger waves. I'm the only redhead in the family. My father never believe once that I was his kid. I'm also the reason he left poor Ma. As I entered a small forest I saw a pathway up to a farm. "Yodel Ranch" The sign above read. No harm sneeking through right? I tiptoed across some stranger's ranch trying to get to the small city. It's called Mineral Town. Cute little place huh? Yeah, I come here once in a while to get myself some 'things'. As in a couple bucks. Naw, I ain't the best influence but since when did I know better?

Oh and did I mention I was in a dress that is cut up the skirt and reveals my right leg? Nah, it ain't nothin' too showy to be in public, it only goes up to my knee. But I ain't got any shoes on. I don't own any, can't afford 'em! But they're just shoes!

Who needs 'em?

I walked into the Bar where some other redhead girl and blonde guy were talking. The blonde guy looked really strong, and he was sittin' on the bar stool.

"Miss, may I help you?" The young redhead asked me, looking at me strangly like I'm some homeless or somethin'. Probably because I have no shoes on and I'm wearin' some dress like I'm in the actual 'Chicago' broadway.

"Yeah, do you know where I can grab a couple bucks? I'm pretty low right now and I just need to buy something real quick." I asked.

Her face turned into a pity look. Oh great, the last thing I need is pity! "Look all I need is a couple bucks. Could'ya spare me, darlin'?" I nicely tried again. She turned the blonde guy and he nodded his head and handed her 10 G. She also took 15 G out of her pocket. Great! The tips of my lips turned into a thankful smile.

The redhead handed me the money and smiled in return. "Thanks sugar, you're really great." I climbed over the counter, probably looking crazy, or showy. She looked confused, and so did her little blonde boyfriend. "Ann, do you know this woman?" Blondie asked pointing at me. She slowly shook her head, eyes on me. Albeit I'm scaring the poor girl. "My apologies if I'm scaring you sweetie, but since you did me such a big favor, I'll repay you." I leaned against the counter. "You're not scaring me. I'm just curious of the way you appear." Ann said. I grimaced. Was that an insult or..? "Ecsuse me?" I asked annoyed.

"No," she waved her hands infront of me. "I didn't mean it like that! I-I just meant I like how you're so straight forward and fearless." She babbled so quick, but luckily I heard everything or she'd say it all again. "Oh. Well thanks hun, so how do you need me to repay you? I'll do anything but chores and work." I flashed a camera ham smile. Blondie boy scoffed. "Is there somethin' you wanna add, blondie?" I said through my teeth. He shook his head and went upstairs. "Please, don't mind him. He's always grumpy. So miss.. What's your name?"

I picked thru my fishnet lace and pulled out a nail fyller and dug at my nail tips. "Just call me Theen." I put my nail fyller away and got serious.  
>"Okay sugar, how old are you exactly?" This question seemed to catch her off guard. "Huh? Err I mean, on the 28th of Winter I turn 17." she answered nervously.<br>"Oh so you're a youngie here? How cute." I complimented her. She looked kind of scared. "Oh honey, don't let me intimadate you. I'm not that scary." I put my hand on her shoulder, reasurring her. "Infact, why don't we get to know each other? That is if you don't mind." I offered. I'm not a total snobby, stuck up, annoyed city chick. I am actually very welcoming. But I ain't afraid to fight back either.

Little Ann seemed happy about this because she ran to the door and switched the sign to 'Sorry, We're Closed' , and rushed back over to the counter and plopped herself right on up there. She tapped the space next to her inviting me. I smiled a REAL smile. Looks like the Goddess answers my old prayers. I've always wanted a close friend who wasn't scared of my appearance. And now it seems as if it's actually happening.

"Okay so where are you from? How'd you get here? Why don't you wear shoes?" Ann asked a bunch of questions at the same time.

"Woah slow down there, Little Annie-Bird." She laughed at the nickname I gave her. Where to start? Oh yes, Chicago.

"Well, I'm from Chicago. And if you're willing to hear my whole life story then listen up." I said. Her eyes glowed. "Does this mean we're bestfriends now?" She gleamed hopefully. I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course." And so on the rest of the night we talked until it hit 2:45 AM and she declared that she had to get some rest so she could work tomorrow. I bid her farwell and headed back to ForgetMeNot. Y'anno, this place isn't as bad as I thought it to be.

I got back to ForgetMeNot Valley and passed Vesta's veggie farm. I walked to Gusafa's yurt. He's my favourite villager here. I don't romantically like him but seriously sometimes he's the only one who can help me out. Just when I think to much, he offers me flowers and a couple smokes. I know it ain't good, but I enjoy hanging with him. Ma smoked, so I don't see the harm.

When I walked by the spring flowers I saw a sliver haired man, in .. is that cowprint and purple pants? Nice taste. I can already tell I like his style. He noticed me and his face lit up.

"Why hello there, lovely maiden. May I ask why such a beautiful maiden is dressed up so late at night?" He smooth talked. Well isn't he just the charmer? Honestly I never have had an interest in a guy before. Not that I bend the other way, it's just boys don't like me. My appearance I guess.

I swallowed. I didn't know this guy and he's flirting. Not really a good sign. "Uhh, hi." I said nervously. Wait one flippen' minute. Where's the REAL Theen Norlens, who's fearless and didn't give a care?

"No need to be frightened my dear, I wouldn't harm you. Hehe." He smiled and flipped his silver locks out of his eyes. I brought back my attitude, but I gasped and noticed something. Something I can never hate. This man had the most perfect green eyes.

"Is something wrong, my fair maiden?" He cocked his head to the side. I shook my head 'no'. He was carrying a sack filled with junk. I kicked my tough girl attitude in and started talking, trying to not look like a pathetic whimp.

"I couldn't help but notice," I started. He seemed amused for a second."What's in the bag cheif, jewels? You a thug or somethin'?" My Chicago accent really started coming out.

Just then that annoying, heiress, Lumina sprinted toward us. "Give me my jewelry back you theif!" She pointed at him. Oh, so not only was he a smooth talker, but also a theif? Ma wouldn't be so proud to see me standed next to this fella.

"Theif huh?" I questioned and crossed my arms. The silver-haired theif glanced at Lumina, then back to me.

"I'm a bit pressed for the moment beauiful. But we'll see each other soon. It's in the stars." He smiled, shot a peace sign and jolted into an in-human speed of running. Dang boy! I blinked and rubbed my eyes. He was no where to be seen. What the?

Lumina ran over and stopped by me. Ugh ew, she smelled like rich girl. Lumi gasped for air. "Who was that?" I asked in my mean tone. She was so oblivious to my attitude that she smiled and gladly answered,

"That's Phantom Skye. He's the theif who leaves notes before he steals from us. He's such a dreamy man.." She wooed. Albeit she started swaying in love. Pfft, pathetic loser. She latched onto me. "Theen! You cannot tell me you didn't find Phantom Skye totally hot and smooth?" She started to pull on my dress. I shoved her off me and she hit the dirt road with a thud. "That's not your concern thank you." I marched off to the Yurt and couldn't help but feel a bit stalked. As if someone was staring at me. I glanced back at her but she was already skipping her way back to her mansion.

I entered Gustafa's yurt and found him meditating. Ahh, I love him so much. He's so different. I smiled and sat next to him, copying his pose. "Hey miss Theen. How's life treating 'ya lately?" He took deep breaths. And put his hands together. I did the same and said,

"Well I just made this new close friend, Ann. I guess the Goddess does answer prayers huh? So anyways, she's 2 years younger than me and I really think she wants to be my friend. We told each other our life stories. Is that good or bad?" I asked him. Gustafa is like a really awesome Pa for me, since my real one never was. He always has answers and advice.

He stood up and walked to the colourful slower table, I followed him and we sat down. "It's pretty great you have a friend you can spill your guts to y'anno?  
>It's bad for the soul and mind if you keep to yourself all the time. Especially before you drift off into slumber. You get what I'm sayin' sister?" He said while making us some tea.<p>

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Gustafa. You're always a big help." He handed me a small cup of tea. Or atleast that's what I thought it was. It tasted wonderful! Definetly NOT tea.

"No sister. That's what us hippies are made for. You feeling my good vibes man.." I think he's drifted into his little 'world' again, because he's starting to use 1960s slang on me. I sighed great. "Thanks for the uhm.. drink and.. vibes. Haa," I laughed and hugged him. He put a flower in my hair. "Well I'll catch'ya later. Bye Gustafa." I waved and stepped out of the curtain door. Well he was really a big help. I yawned and grew tired. I think he might've given me sleeping syrup in my tea. Smart move . I smiled an started for the Goddess Pond. I sleep there sometimes. I know what you're thinking. Obviously go to Jill's house and sleep since she's my sister but I like to be by myself more than normal girls.

I usually don't sleep more than 4 hours. Very unhealthy. Huh, I don't honestly care. I reached the pond and felt that sensation of being watched again. I just guessed it was the Harvest Goddess or something. I walked to the pond and stared at my reflection in the still, unmoving water. I saw a pale, ginger girl with blue eyes staring right back at me. Except I sort of looked like a girl who always wanders New York's streets. Y'anno those girls who only have showy dresses and couldn't afford to feed theirselves? Yeah well I look just like that with no shoes and a tear in my dress. C'mon! Why do I only own a flippen' dress? For darnsake! I am such a hopeless lowlife! As I stared at my relfection a tear slide down my cheek. Ma would be so disapointed in me. Some poor girl who looks like a prostitute. Always wearing makeup and wearing almost the same thing everyday and ONCE AGAIN NO STINKIN' SHOES!

I wiped my tear feeling worthless. I guess you could say I'm one of those girls who have a big talk and attitude that's real intimadating but on the inside they know their life is jacked up because they totally screwed with the wrong things in life. Like spending too much money on nothin' I don't need. More tears came now. I'm so ashamed of myself.

When I was born my Pa thought my Ma cheated on him, because I had red curly locks and blue eyes. Pa had purple eyes and brown hair. Ma had blonde curls and brown eyes. Pa left Ma and soon Jill and I left her too. I always felt like I didn't belong in the Norlens family. That's how I developed a big attitude, my style and taste.

I wiped my face, my makeup probably smeared. I didn't care. I plucked a yellow flower nearby and threw an offering into the pond.

"Dear Harvest Goddess,  
>If you can hear me please help me and change my life. I need to find a good path down this bad road I followed. Please Help.<br>Ma would be so disapointed." I cried .

Nothing happened at all. Not even a spark or glow.

I picked up a rock and threw it at the tree's leaves.

"Stupid life! UGH!" I curled into a ball and eventually stopped crying.

Although this may sound odd, but I feel someone's presence as I drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Well alright guys . I never finish a story , a little obvious ? Wow I'm a failure ._.<br>Well I have a special friend who is going to push me to write more (:


	2. You aren't Ma

I hardly slept this night at all. I woke up with someone sitting next to me. I yawned, and looked beside me.

Oh yeah I fell asleep at The Harvest Goddess Pond! That silver-haired theif was next to me sitting in the grass!  
>I backed up slightly, a tad bit scared.<br>I wouldn't EVER admit I could be scared of strangers.  
>Only if they seem tougher, older, or much taller than me. Which this theif was all three, much to my luck.<p>

He raised his face and smiled at me, flicking his shiny bangs to the side. "Good Morning my precious. You don't sleep much do you? Hehe.." He sat there awaiting for my reply. I swallowed. Jeez why does this guy always make me different? I'm usually all attitude. I sat upstraight.

"Naw I don't. Look Mista' theif man, it's kind of creepy watching girls sleep. Y'anno?" My accent once again kicked in. He chuckled, and scooted closer to me. He took one of my ginger curls, and started playing around with it. "What's your name beautiful?" He twisted the curl around his finger.

"Theen." I stated flat out simple. "Theen what, my darling ?" He pushed. Wow this fella really wanted to know me. "Theen Norlens, what's your name Mista Theif?" He laughed and looked at me with his green eyes. "Pretty name for a pretty maiden." He complimented, completely ignoring my question.

"Yeah, so what's YOUR name?" I asked again and flciked my hair from inbetween his fingers so he would actually pay attention.

"Well I'm Phantom Theif Skye. The Prince of Stars, Ladies man.." He trailed off about himself. Wow big ego ehh? "So Phantom Theif Skye," I started but he put a hand up to cut me off. "Please, beautiful call me Skye." He smirked. I blushed. "Alright Skye, why do you steal? I mean what's so great about theft?" I scooted closer, hoping for a long story. Nothin' horrible about being interested into making another friend.

"My dear Theen, if you can catch me then you can ask me whatever you want." I stood up and walked behind him. I put my hands on his shoulders, leaning down and stating,

"Gotcha! So answer my question." He shook his head and laughed. Skye reached behind his head and grabbed my arms pulling me into a tumble over him and we landed in the grass.

"This little encounter doesn't matter yet. Wait until the next time we meet up." I blushed at our position. Skye was pinning me down in the grass. Oh lord!  
>And were at the Harvest Goddess's pond! Albeit she's watching us! "Alright, cheater. You can get off me." He got up with a tink of pink on his cheeks. Oh so he found it akward too? Creep..<p>

"Miss Theen, why do you wear such .. clothes?" He paused midsentence trying to find a word that best fit my torn dress.

"Honestly.. I can't afford much alright?" I snapped and crossed my arms standing up. Maybe I should leave. We hardly know each other and I already opened up to Ann. I don't need another knowing my buisness!

"I didn't mean to offend you, beautiful. Curioustiy bit me." He simply stated standing up too. I sighed, it's almost morning. "I should be getting back to my sisters farm. Catch'ya later." I waved and started up the path to Jill's farm.

Jill will be ticked if I wake her up this early in the morning.  
>Even more if she found out I was out late too.<br>Jill is like Ma, always trying to help me be a better person, looking after me, keeping me away from alcohol.. blah blah blah. You get the idea.  
>She was younger than me too! She made me look bad from all the crap I've done in my past and still do now. I huffed, well whatever!<p>

I was just created this way.

I silently opened the door, but to my failing it creaked loudly. I slowly eased the door shut. Bandit, our dog was sleeping by the couch. Okay so here's the whole sha-bang. I had no money to start with before and after we moved to ForgetMeNot Village. Jill still let me live with her but she paid for her things. She said if I got a job, I'd have clothes, my own bed, and a plate of dinner everynight. But I refused, I hate sweat and work. Besides I get by with what I've got.

I silently plopped myself down on the couch and yawned. Yes! I made it without waking up Jill!

"I see that you've finally decided to come home." I heard my younger sister's voice. I snapped my head up and looked at her in defeat. "Where were you, Theen?" She crossed her arms and leaned on one foot, hip sticking out.

"No where! I just went to the Goddess Pond and actually dozed off! I swear!" I spoke so fast trying to cover up my mistake of the night.

"Yeah right Theen! You probably went to Gustafa's and smoked it up in there! Or you over dosed with beer at the Blue Bar! Why can't you just tell me the truth! Gosh I feel like ever since we left Ma, I have to keep you on a freakin' leash!" She huffed out.

Well isn't that great that she got that out of her system?

"...Feel better?" I asked quietly, glancing up at her. She nodded her head and sat on the couch beside me. Jill had on bunny slippers and matching PJs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to end up like those dirty girls and have no life." She fiddled with her fingers. I hugged her and kissed her brown hair. "Jill don't sweat it. I'm fine, I mean I can't go without a job forever? And eventually we all fall inlove so I will have a life." I smiled and lifted up her chin.

"I'll make it. I promise." She hugged me back and got up to go back to bed.

"Oh and Jill?" I said before she left the room. Jill turned around quietly and raised an eyebrow.

"I really did fall asleep at the Pond." The truth came out for the second time tonight. She smiled softly and replied, "I believe you. Goodnight Theen."

She opened the door and went to bed. After I was alone in the living room on the couch I layed back down staring at the ceiling.

".. I love you baby sister.." I whispsered so softly and once again drifted into a slumber. But this time I was thinking about someone.. and eventually I started to dream of that green eyed man..

I was awoken by my face feeling sticky. I opened my eyes and Bandit was ontop of me licking my face. I laughed and put him on the ground. I smelled the fresh sensation of toast. Jill probably made breakfast for herself earlier. I stood up, stretched and yawned. I checked the clock. 11:34 AM. Dang I sleep late..

I snuck into Jill's kitchen hoping for possibly a bite of food, but there was none. Just the arroma of toast. My stomach gurgled loud and I clutched it hard. MAN! I am STARVING! Oh yeah, I haven't eaten in two days.. I better buy some food.

I walked outside and saw Jill riding her horse, Meg. "Hey Theen!" She waved. Jill was truley happy when she rode that horse. Not even a billion bucks could make her give away that horse. I shook my head and started for Mineral Town again, hoping Ann would have anything for 25 G.

Haa! A glass of milk maybe!

I still headed for the little town. Once I got there I sprinted across the farm without being noticed, luckily. I got to the Inn and immediatly met eye to eye with Ann. Her face grew bright. "Theen! You came back!" She ran for me and crashed into me with a bear hug.

Wow who'd ever excpected ANYONE to be excited to see ME? It made me feel warm inside.

"Mornin' pumpkin. Got any food for me? I'm starven'!" I sat at the bar. A shy brunette boy was also sitting here. "Theen, you have to buy your own food. You can't get it for free you know." She poured fresh tea into a small cup and handed it to me. "But, this is one the house so drink up!" She smiled and looked at the shy-lookin' fella.

'Who's that?' I mouthed and pointed at him. He didn't see me, therefore he was hiding behind his long brown hair. Ann blushed and mouthed back,

'My crush.' and she started giggling and googly eyeing him. Poor guy.

"Hey there!" I put my hand on his back which made him flinch, and also made him stiffen' up. "H-hi.." He stuttered. His face was already red! Woah this guy is really shy!

"Didn't mean to scare you, just being friendly. Anyways, don't you think that waitress is gorgeous? I'd say so myself." I winked at him. His cheeks got even redder. Holy crap this guy is red as a freakin' tomato!

"THEEN!" Ann yelled and threw a spoon at me. I dodged it and laughed loudly. "Awe c'mon sugar! Loosen' up! Have a little fun!" I yelled and brushed off her glare. Ehh she'll get over it! I laughed and walked over to the juke box.

I banged it with my fist. "This ain't worken'! Annie-Bird!" I yelled fruterated. She was talking with that boy again. I probably interupted their cute little conversation but I will seriously blow a pipe if this stupid machine don't start playen' my music!

My little Annie-Bird sighed and walked over to me and juke. My shook her head as if I was slow. "You must pick a song first dufus!" She showed me how to do that and bam! Music played throughout the big speakers in the corners and ceiling.

I switched her stupid rap music to 1920s show tunes.

I chose 'All That Jazz' from my favourite play/movie, Chicago.

Hardly knowing that blondy, and Skye were also in the Inn were watching me, I started to dance like I was a 1920s dancer from the actual broadway.

"Get it girl! Wooh wooh!" Ann yelled and started dancing with me. Her shy crush was wathing her with a pink face. I laughed and started swaying my hips.

I sang out on perfect key ,

"I'm gonna rouge my knees, And roll my stockings down, And All That Jazz." Ann and I sang and ended the song with me twirling her on my finger and catching her in a dip. Y'anno, like the man twirls her and dips her at the end of the song and ends it with a rose in his mouth? Yupp! We did that.

Suddenly we heard clapping. I laughed and brought Little Annie-Bird up to her feet. We bowed jokingly, and I looked up to see who was clapping.

"Why beautiful, I didn't know you could dance." A familiar voice smooth talked.

"S-Skye..?" I gasped.

* * *

><p>How was that ?<p> 


	3. Stalker

"S-Skye?" I gasped. He'll be caught if he's in public! Especially since it's morning time. "How're you able to be seen here?" I asked immediatly after my thought.

He strolled on over to where I was, Ann had already went back to talking to , leaving me.

"Well my sweet you see," He lifted up my chin with his index finger, which leads me no choose but to look into his gorgeous ocean eyes."I'm actually helping this town. They know I'm a theif, but I steal things for their benefit." He grinned, a little cocky. Wooh, you're so cool. Pfft yeah right.

I slapped his hand away from my face, and I felt my cheeks grow warm. Oh great this guy has got me blushen' again! I frantically looked around so I could distract myself.. Until my eyes fell upon Ann.

I quickly skipped away from Skye and called out,

"Annie-Bird! Do you think I could take a showa' here?" When I said showa' Ann laughed at my voice leaking into my accent. "Sure, c'mon." She motioned for me to follow her upstairs.

Little Annie-Bird was going on about using her soap and shampoo/conditioner, and where the towels are.. and she began to babble. While I on the other hand just stood there watching her, but thinking about Skye. How attractive he looks.. What's the word.. Beautiful? It may sound gay, but it's true! Skye was just beautiful.

Ann was still blabbing on, but now she was talking about somone named, Cliff. "Sugar, let me ask'ya somethin'." I cut into her constant mummbling about her love, Cliff.

"Oh, u-uhm yes?" She squeaked. Geez, I guess my cutting her off was rude. "Sorry, but I need to know. Is Skye.. gay?" I came out and just said it.

Ann's face went through atleast 3 different exchanges. First it was confusion, then realization, and afterwards hystarics.

She bursted into a loud boom of laughter. "Oh.. My.. Goddess.." She said inbetween laughs. She fell to the ground and banged her palm on the wood floor. Goddess! She isn't help at all! My face grew hot again, but this time it was out of embarassment. I stood up tall and balled my first by my sides ready to say something smart and rude, but all that I could think of was;

"SHUT UP!" I roared. It wasn't that funny! "Ohh..O-Okay.."Ann's voice trembled trying to tame her laughter. There was a sudden knock on the bathroom door.  
>Being my rude mean self, I glanced down at Ann still laughing on the floor. Hoping it was that Cliff guy.<p>

I opened the door fully letting whoever was there, see Ann making a fool of herself on the floor. All 3 men were there standing at the door.

"What.. happened?" Cliff asked. HE TALKS!

"Nothing, Ann is making a clown of herself. Nothin' new." I answered, the two left but Skye lingered behind. "Yes..?" I asked, as Ann was finishing up her fit of giggles.

"Meet me at the Goddess Pond at 1:00." And with that he winked at me and left. I blushed and closed the door in thought. He wanted to see me again? How flatterin'..

"Theen!" Ann snapped her fingers infront of my face breaking me free of my little world of thought. "What?" I snapped and stripped off my dress and fishnets. "Got any makeup remover, darlin'?" I asked. Awe, crud! I forgot Ann was much younger than me, she probably doesn't expect some 19 year old to strip in her bathroom..

I checked my eyes in the mirror. "Yeah, let me get it. Oh and before you strip like a wild woman atleast give me a heads up." She laughed and handed me the remover bottle. "Thanks hun." I dabbed my eyes and jumped into the shower.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped myself into a towel and headed back downstairs. I was dripping down the hall and into the bar area. The blonde guy and shy guy both turned red in a split second. I laughed getting Ann's attention. "Oh my goddess!" She ran over to me and shoved me back into the hall.

"What're you doing! You're half naked, in public!" She shoved me into her room. "Doesn't matter, I was half naked with that stupid Las Vegas get up!" I growled at myself .

"Here," The ginger tossed me a weird lookin' dress. "It's kind of old but it'll fit you." I caught the light blue dress and stared at it. Looks like Alice In Wonderland wore this! There's no way I'm going to go in public lookin' like this!

"Just wear it for the moment and you can get another better looking one from our local taylor shop." She explained and left the room.

I slid the dress on and towel dried my hair. I looked in the mirror, Oh lord. I did look like Alice! Even worse, my hair looked like a lion's mane!

I fixed my curls and searched her bathroom for makeup. Ehh that's my bad habit. I always wear makeup. Great, I sighed. No shoes. Atleast my little Ann was nice enough to even give me something to wear and use her shower.

I looked good enough to go in public, so I dashed out into the bar again. "Thanks sugar! You're the best!" I kissed her cheek, and ran out of the inn.

"Good luck to you!" I heard Ann's faint voice as I skipped to Rose Square. I looked at the map on the billboard. "Taylor..Taylor..Taylor shop.. Ahh!" My finger landed on the spot that imprinted, 'Taylor Shop'.

I got there eventually and rememebered that I stuffed my 25G in my bra..

I opened the door to be greeted by a woman with black hair pilled ontop of her head. She smiled sweetly at me. "Hello there deary, don't you look adorable!" She warmly gleamed. I grimaced. I didn't want to look 'cute' ..

"Do you have any dresses that can cost atleast 25G?" I asked a little ashamed of my low money. "Of course not dear! Is this your first time in Mineral Town?" She asked me. Sure let's go with that..

"Uhm yes actually, how'd 'ya know?" I lied. Another bad quality gift I have. I'm world's best compulsive liar. I flashed a fake sweet smile.

"Well since it's your first time here and you'd need money to eat later, I'll give you a free one. Just pick one from the wall or racks." She offered and sweetly showed me the options of dresses. "If you need anything my name is Mana." And with that she went into another room in the back.

I went through dress after dress. I looked at the little sign above the rack. It read, 'Western Style'. No wander I hate all these dresses!

I search for the show dresses. Y'anno like 1920s show girls? That's my style. The closest style she had to that was a little rack in corner. The sign printed, 'Drama Showcase/Show Dresses'. Just my stuff right here!

I enjoyed going through this rack alot. My eyes fell upon one particular dress. It was blue and short. It was one string come around the waist and tie a little bow in the front. I picked it onff the rack and yelled Mana's name. She came in and happily gave it to me. "Good choice." She said and I went back to the Inn.

I quickly threw off that Alice dress and slipped on the blue flashy dress. I love how almost anything fits me. Because I lack to eat, from no money ever I am very thin and any dress fits me. Dang I'm concieded. Ehh whatever. This dress looks gorgeous on me!

I cursed aloud as I came back into the bar for what the 5th time today? Anyways Ann threw an ice cube at me. "Language!" She hissed. Whatever, crap the time!

Skye wanted to meet up with me at the Goddess Pond! I sprinted outside and stopped in my tracks completly when, I saw the local farmer in her garden pluckin' weeds. Great! He'll see me! I took my chances anyway.

I ran across his yard scaring the mess out of his dog. The mut started barking wildy. Goddess what'sa girl gotta do around here to get away! The brown haired farmer looked at me weird and yelled ,"Hey!" He pointed at me. I winked at him and said, "See 'ya lata' cutie!" And with that I dashed into the forest.

Hold up. Did SKye want me to meet him at Mineral Town's Goddess Pond or ForgetMeNot's? Naw, he has to be in Mineral Town's because he can't be seen daytime in my village. I finally reached the pond but Sky was no where to be seen.

"Well, where are 'ya?" I said to him knowing he wasn't even there to here me. I sighed and sit down on a rock dipping my feet into the cold water. Ahh.. this felt so nice.

"Hello there beautifu-" A familiar smooth voice said but I cut it off with me screaming and jumping up. "I didn't mean to scare you, lovely." He chuckled. For darnsakes! He could be more careful.

"Don't do that anymore!" I snapped and took a step back. "Theen, don't back up! You'll fall-" was all I heard until a huge ,

SPLASH !

I fell into the pond. It was probably 2 feet deep and I landed right on my rump, feeling humiliated. My new dress was all wet! My head didn't touch the water thankfully my mascara wouldn't run. I looked up and saw him grinning with his hand outstretched to help me up.

I blushed hard and took his hand. "T-Thanks.." I stuttered. That was embarassing!

An idea popped in my head. I was wet from my chest down so I decided to to do a little trick. I giggled and stared at Skye with fake tricking, cute eyes.

He flicked his silver bangs and grinned, haa! He seemed fooled. Abruptly, I gasped and my eyes widened. He paused and stared at me. "What?" He searched my face for any signs of problems.

At the last second I laughed tackled him into a big sloppy wet bear hug.

I definetly caught him by surprise because he gasped and we fall backwards. I've never seen him so off guard it was halarious! He held me in his arms for a moment shocked and he quickly put himself back together. I sat on him so he couldn't get up.

"Caught you. And you can't even get up!" I proudly chanted. I wasn't paying attention, and he somehow flipped us and I ended up in his lap like a little baby girl, and he sat indian style. My face got so hot albeit it was just like Cliff's last night!

"Whoops, looks like you didn't quite catch me did you, Theen?" He purred in my ear. Agh! How did he do that!

"U-Uhm I guess not.." I stuttered. Man why does he get me feeling so worthless? It's like I am under this spell and completely give out to whatever he says.

"You're so adorable when you get nervous." He grinned sweetly watching me. I really wanted to open up to him but, I'm actually a little scared. Ann's the only one who knows my ups&downs, my good and bad, my bad habits, my thoughts and arguments. But it's like something inside me is pulling.

Ugh I gotta' get away from him. I'm not being the real Theen Norlens. Of course even I know Theen Norlens can't always be real. None of us can. We all lie, and dress up fancy, or even hide behind our smiles when our hearts are crushed.

"Hey I just remembered that I have to help Lumina with something!" I lied and started to wring out my dress. Goddess! I'm totally soaked! Skye sighed and looked right through me. "Theen, you hate Lumina." He rolled his eyes. Holy crud. H-How did he know my disgust for her?

I KNEW SOMEONE WAS WATCHIN' ME LAST NIGHT! "You were stalking me last night wheren'tcha? That's why I felt someone staring at me! And you knew I went to the Goddess pond!" the words just sputtered out of my mouth all at once. Every puzzle piece fit, perfectly. I backed up about to jolt back to ForgetMeNot to leave this freak, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Calm down Theen. All of that is true but," He explained smoothly. Wow what a creeper. Albeit he's done this to other girls! I grimaced in disgust.  
>"But you're different. You have attitude and you don't fall to me feet whenever I sweet talk." Ahh so he has done this before. Player.<p>

I snatched my wrist back and stomped off like a little grumpy kid.

"Whadda' disgusting little creep! That darn player!" I stormed through the passage way that leads me to ForgetMeNot and I instantly saw a couple sprites.

"Outta' my way midgets." I shoved them aside and ran to Jill's farm.

I collapsed onto the couch and slept for the next two days.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the encouragement Ilyana3<br>I actually had one review already .. I only uploaded yesterday :D


End file.
